The Letter
by Kaybea13
Summary: When picking up books for the next classes from their room, Odd drops a piece of paper in his rush out the door. Thinking it's notes, Ulrich picks it up, but finds his name at the top.  Curious, he reads it not expecting what he finds. OxU no flames!


"Ulrich!"

The brunette turned around upon hearing the voice of his best friend and roommate. "Hey Odd." He replied, stopping to wait for his blond friend to catch up to him.

"Hey. What are you up to?" They continued walking through the campus of Kadic Academy, Ulrich leading them to the dormitories.

"Nothing much, just got to go grab my stuff for class from the room. How about you?" Odd grabbed the door and held it open for Ulrich.

"Same here. What a coincidence!" Odd laughed his loud annoying laugh and Ulrich sighed, shaking his head while pulling his room key out of his pocket and simultaneously pushing the button for the elevator. The doors to the elevator opened and the two boys walked inside. Odd pressed the button for their floor causing the doors to close and the elevator to go upwards.

Once at the door, Ulrich unlocked it and swung it open. They were met by a familiar face, Odd's dog Kiwi, who was buried under a pile of clothes on Odd's side of the room. Odd pet his dog on the head on his way to his side of the room to grab his next classes' books from his dresser. Ulrich looked around trying to find his. When he couldn't, which was very unusual for him, he concluded that Odd must have been playing a joke on him. That would explain the reason he was all smiles on the way to their room.

"Odd I can't find my books. Do you know where they are?" Ulrich continued to search, but if Odd had hid them, they could be as far away as the factory.

"Nope, uh, I haven't seen them. I better get going, I don't want to be late! Bye Ulrich!" He grabbed his books and practically ran out the open door of the dorm. A piece of paper fluttered out of the cover of one of his books. Ulrich saw it and thinking it was notes for one of Odd's classes, picked it up and ran to the doorway.

"Odd you dropped your notes!" He called, but it was too late, Odd was already gone. Ulrich walked back into their room and threw the paper onto his roommate's bed. He started to return to his search for his books, but something on the page caught his attention. It was his name at the top of the page, written in Odd's messy scrawl. He walked to pick the page up, but stubbed his toe on something buried in the mess.

"Ow!" The boy cried out in pain grabbing his foot, hopping up and down on the other. Looking down, he saw the corner of his textbooks under one of Odd's dirty purple shirts. Silently, he cursed Odd because of his messiness, but was thankful that he had found his books.

Ulrich slipped the paper into the cover of his book and ran to his next class, forgetting to lock his dorm room behind him. He barely made it into the door of the science room before the tardy bell rang. Everyone else was already in their seats, their equipment for today's lab already laid out on the table in front of them.

"Mr. Stern, it's so nice of you to be joining us today. Please hurry up and take your seat." The teacher scolded. The class laughed.

His cheeks flushed not only from his run to class, but the embarrassment he had just endured, he took his seat. Sissy, whom he had been assigned to as a partner, was not there so he was excused from that day's experiment, which of course made him happy. Everyone in the room knew that Jeremy and Aelita would be the first and probably only group to succeed. Instead, he was told to take notes from chapter 26 of his textbook.

Jeremy and Aelita looked back at him after they were given the instructions for the experiment, but he didn't look at them. He opened up his book to start his notes when he saw the piece of paper that he was so curious about sticking out of the cover. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking- which they weren't because they were too concerned with their experiments to pay attention to him- before placing the sheet on top of his open textbook.

* * *

><p>Odd opened his history textbook to page 1111, his favorite page in the whole book, only to have his heart filled with dread. The folded piece of notebook paper that he had placed there this morning, the one with Ulrich's name on it, was no longer inside.<p>

"Oh no." He whispered. But instead of freaking out like he normally would, he tried to think of how the note would have fallen out. He figured that it must have fallen out when he ran out of the room. He did almost drop the top book, which was history, and it did open to a page. He hoped that Ulrich had not seen it, because he would have some explaining to do when they got back to their dorm if he had.

After his classes, Odd vowed that he would make sure he would beat Ulrich to the room, meaning that he would have to skip his normal routine of having a cup of hot chocolate after school, so that he could dispose of the note, or at least properly hide it in a place no one would find it. He sighed and returned his attention to his Mr. Fumet's lecture, but his mind would every so often flicker back to thoughts of the note he had written the night before.

* * *

><p>Ulrich looked at the page, the whole thing written in Odd's not-easily-read handwriting. The writing took up the whole front and half of the back of the sheet of paper. Ulrich studied the note as much as he could without reading it, before he looked around to make sure the teacher wasn't around so he could start to read.<p>

_U__lrich,_

_You will never get to read this letter, so I guess there really isn't a purpose in me writing it, but there is. I need to get all of my thoughts and feelings that I've had for so long out of my head and onto paper. _

Mrs. Hertz stood up to make her rounds around the classroom to make sure everyone was doing their work. Ulrich quickly turned the page in the book, hiding the note, and jotted down the first facts he could find before she made it to his desk. It was times like this he was thankful for a table in the back of the room. When the teacher passed by him, she seemed pleased that he was doing the assignment, but disappointed that he did not have more done.

Odd's thoughts? His feelings? What could he possibly want to tell him, but was not allowed-or afraid-to? Curious, Ulrich wrote a few more facts down and continued reading the note,

_If I start to ramble on and on, I'm sorry. But that's just how I am, you know? Like I said earlier, you aren't even supposed to read this so I don't see why I even care what you think. But in all honesty, I do care about what you think of me. I want you to like me for who I am. I guess I should just come out and say what I want to instead of trying to avoid it any longer._

_Ulrich, I think that I may be in love with you._

Ulrich stopped reading, shocked at what he had just read. He read over the last sentence once, twice, three times or more, but he still didn't believe what was written right in front of him. Maybe this was another one of Odd's pranks. Yeah, that was it. He continued to read the note to see if his assumption was correct.

_Ulrich, I think that I may be in love with you. I know it's weird because I'm a guy and you're a guy, but if you couldn't tell this before-I'm gay. I know it's pretty obvious, I mean come on, do you see the way I dress? I wear purple and pink for crying out loud! But sometimes that's not a good enough sign for people. Mix that with the fact that I 'flirt' with girls. I only do that to make people think that I am straight, when I know in my heart and soul I'm gay._

_I don't have a problem being gay, and I don't know why I should, but I don't want to tell anyone for the fear of being shunned. I already know how it feels to be the odd one out, and not just because that's my name. Being gay isn't all that different than being straight, it's just while straight guys notice how cute girls are, I notice how cute guys are. In fact, I've even had crushes on a few here at Kadic, but for you I get a different feeling. When I see you, my heart races, beating against my ribs, trying to break out of my chest. I've never felt this way about anyone before, so I think its love._

_I know you like Yumi, I can see it in your deep chocolate brown eyes, which I would stare into for hours if I got the chance. It's the look that I wish you would give me. I know you won't though, and that's what kills me every time. But I like seeing you happy, and if she's what makes you happy, I won't complain._

_If you were to ever read this, you would probably hate me for not telling you. You'd also probably be creeped out by the fact that you've been sharing a dorm with a gay guy with a crush on you for years. I wouldn't be surprised if you asked to get assigned to another room. It would kill me if you did, so I chose not to share this with you along with other reasons._

_As I'm writing this, it's very early in the morning and you are asleep in the bed across the room, wearing only you pajama pants. Please don't ever quit soccer, because it makes you muscular and very attractive to look at without a shirt. Which is another reason that it's taking every ounce of my being not to get up and crawl in bed with you. To hold you in my arms, even if you aren't awake to realize it. I wish I could tell you and I wish that you could be mine. But the day that happens is the day XANA turns good._

_I guess I should probably stop writing, it's almost time for us to get up for the day, and I don't want you to wake up and ask me what I'm doing. Instead, things will return to normal, and I'll have to just love you from afar._

_Love your roommate and boyfriend in my dreams,_

_Odd Della Robbia_

Ulrich finished reading the note, but did not understand. For all these years that he and Odd had shared a room, he hadn't noticed the signs. He tapped the eraser of his pencil on his desk as he tried to figure out not only what the note meant, but why he was feeling funny. His heart was fluttering, and he had butterflies swarming in his stomach. Why was he feeling this way? He only even felt like that around Yumi, the girl he was in love with.

The pencil fell out of Ulrich's hand, a look of shock replaced the confused look on his face. He felt like he was going to be sick. Did he feel the same way about Odd? He shook his head, his brunette locks falling into his face. No it was impossible, he loved Yumi. Loved, he thought, the past tense of the word love, meaning he loved her in the past, not the present or the future. To him there was only one way to find if his feelings were true, or just brought about by the letter.

"Mrs. Hertz?" Ulrich said, raising his hand. She looked up from her desk.

"What do you want Ulrich?"

"May I go to the infirmary? I don't feel so well." She nodded and wrote a pass for the 'ill' boy. He came to the front of the room to get it, taking his books with him. He handed her the notes he had taken during the class in exchange for his pass out of there. When he passed by Jeremy and Aelita, they looked at him, concerned.

"What's wrong? Is it XANA?" Jeremy whispered.

"No, it's not XANA. I just don't feel too good. See you guys later." Aelita and Jeremy nodded, and Ulrich walked off towards the infirmary. He was going to fake having a stomach ache then go back to his room to think things over. Yolanda, the nurse, believed Ulrich's stomach ache and told him to go to his dorm to rest, which is exactly what he did.

As soon as he was in his room, he heard the bell ring, releasing the students to go to the last class of the day. Odd had art for that period, which was located on the opposite side of the campus. Ulrich sat on his bed, Kiwi curled up on his pillow, and thought of a plan.

* * *

><p>Just one more period, then I can go and get the letter. Odd, who was normally very focused on his art, couldn't think about anything else but getting to his dorm after class. He knew that his chances of beating Ulrich were slim because of the fact that Ulrich's class was closer to the dorm than Odd's, but he knew he might have a chance.<p>

The assignment for the day was to draw something that was dear to you. To Odd, that was Ulrich, but he couldn't have the class knowing, so he chose to incorporate his roommate into his drawing in a very inconspicuous way. He drew the forest of Lyoko, making it look so real that he could have confused it for the real thing. Off to the side, he drew Ulrich, about to slay one of the monsters. His back, however, was all you could see of him. When Odd finished, he sighed wishing he could be on Lyoko with him, fighting to defend what was right.

When he was done adding the finishing touches, like color and Ulrich's shadow, he put the drawing in his portfolio that he carried around with him in his backpack. A few minutes after, he finished the bell rang and Odd was the first out of the classroom. He practically ran across campus to his dorm and was ecstatic to find his room locked when he got to his door. Whenever Ulrich was there and he knew Odd would be there soon, he left the door unlocked so his rather forgetful roommate could get in the room without a key. Thankfully though, Odd remembered to grab his key that morning.

Quickly he unlocked the door and there, lying on the floor, was a piece of notebook paper, just like the one he lost. He dived onto the floor and grabbed it holding it to his chest. "I found y-" He stopped at the sight of something at the top of the page. Instead of being Ulrich's name like it was supposed to be, it was his.

"Crap." He said as he got up to sit on his bed, looking over the page. He saw that it was a note, addressed to him.

_Odd, _

_Meet me at the factory at six thirty. Go to the loft. We have some stuff that we need to talk about. You better show up._

_-Ulrich_

"Great, just great. Ulrich saw the note. Now my worst fears are about to come true." Odd fell back onto his bed, hitting a sleeping Kiwi in the process. Kiwi squealed and jumped down, running to the other side of the room, cowering underneath their shared desk. "Sorry Kiwi." Odd said apologetically. He looked at the digital clock on Ulrich's bedside table, it was 5:30.

He had an hour until he had to be to the factory. It only took him fifteen or so minutes to get there from campus, but he wanted to be a little early, so he decided to wander around in the forest until he had to leave. "Bye Kiwi, see you later buddy." He pet the dog's head and left the room after making sure to grab his keys and portfolio.

On his way out of the dorm, Odd ran into a girl with black hair, knocking them both to the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Yumi! I was thinking and not paying attention to where I was going." He stood to help her up and she let him.

"Trying something new today are we Odd?" She laughed, and he couldn't help but to join in.

"Yeah I guess I am. So what are you doing here anyway?" Yumi motioned up to their room.

"I was on my way to see Ulrich when his rude roommate ran into me."

"Ulrich's not in the room. In fact, I haven't seen him since before the last two class changes. Maybe Jeremy would know where he is. Why don't you go ask him?" Odd glanced down at the watch that he had put on just for today. He was running late.

"Uh, sure. See you around Odd." She turned and headed off in the direction of Jeremy's dorm.

"Yeah see ya." As soon as she was out of his sight, he ran toward the sewer cover in the forest to make the trek to the factory that he had done so many times, but none of them as scary as this.

At six fifteen he arrived at the entrance to the factory, but instead of sliding down the ropes, he made his way around the loft to the other side. He saw the changing colors of the setting sun through the windows and sighed, wishing he could be out on the roof watching the sunset instead of having to come have this talk with Ulrich.

"Ul-Ulrich?" Odd stammered.

"I'm over here Odd." Odd followed the sound of Ulrich's voice until he found him sitting in the corner on a blanket. Ulrich seeing his best friend approach him, patted the blanket next to him, and motioned for him to come over. The blond hesitantly did as he was told and he sat down next to the brunette, but was as far away from him as the space would allow.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Odd's voice squeaked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you already know what it's about?"

Odd nodded, too ashamed to speak. "Ulrich you were never meant to find out."

"Odd, I know. I'm sorry that I did." Odd's heart broke, he knew where this was going.

"I guess I'll start packing as soon as I get back to the dorm. It's fine, I don't care." Deep down it was killing him, and Ulrich knew it. He pained for his best friend, because he was assuming the worst.

"No you do care, I know you do. Stop pretending you don't. I know that it kills you when you see me and Yumi together. You wish that I gave you that look of love and affection instead of her. And I know that you love the color of my eyes and when I'm not wearing a shirt." Ulrich put his hand on his friend's knee and moved closer to him. The smaller boy shivered.

"Are you okay Odd?"

"Yeah, just a little cold, nothing to worry about." He was shivering partially from his friend's touch, the other half from the cold. Ulrich knew that when Odd got cold, it took him forever to warm back up. He slipped off his jacket and handed it to his friend. Odd put it on and breathed in the heavenly scent.

"May I try something?" Ulrich asked, but the brunette didn't wait for a response. Instead he pressed his lips to the blond boy's, lightly at first, but increasing the pressure gradually. Odd was shocked, but he felt like he was in heaven. After a couple seconds, Ulrich pulled away, breathless, as was Odd.

The kiss confirmed it. Ulrich really was in love with his best friend, his roommate, Odd. "But I thought you were with Yumi?" Odd asked, his heart breaking as he realized this fact.

"I was." He emphasized the word 'was' and pulled Odd in for another kiss. This time Odd was ready.

"So what happened?" Odd asked.

"Let's just say it wasn't the best conversation that I've ever had with her." Odd looked at Ulrich, expecting more of an answer. One that would give him a definite answer as to whether or not Yumi and Ulrich were really over.

"Fine, what happened is that she called me, and I told her that we were over. That I just didn't feel the spark." Ulrich rubbed small circles on Odd's thigh. "What I didn't tell her is that I had fallen for someone else."

"Oh." Odd blushed. "How'd she take it?" Ulrich shrugged.

"I don't know, but I do know that she's had her eye on that William kid so I guess it all worked out for everyone." It really did, he thought. Yumi got William, Jeremy and Aelita were a given, and now Odd was no longer the odd man out, no pun intended, because he had him.

"Yeah I guess it did. Hey I have something for you." Odd grabbed his portfolio from beside him and pulled out his latest picture to show to Ulrich.

"Is that me? On Lyoko?" Ulrich asked, bewildered at his friend's talent.

"Yeah. It was just a quick sketch with some color, so I'm sorry that it's not that good." Odd looked down at his hands. He never thought any of his sketches or paintings or drawings were any good.

"What are you talking about Odd? It's amazing. What was your topic?" Ulrich asked, still looking at the picture.

"We had to draw what was dear to us. I wanted to draw you, but I couldn't just draw your face, that would make everyone too suspicious. Only you, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and I know what you look like on Lyoko, so only we will know that it's you. That and only you and I will know what the topic was when I had to draw it."

"Yeah but isn't Aelita in that class?" Ulrich asked. He hoped that she wasn't so that only the two of them knew of the pictures special hidden meaning.

"Yes, but she has it at a different time then me. Each class has a different topic each day. She'll never know what my topic was. Don't worry. Only we will know the true meaning of this picture. If the others ever see it, I can ask them if they want me to draw one of them on Lyoko as well. It's no big deal." Odd shrugged and looked around.

"Isn't the sky just beautiful?" Ulrich asked Odd, pointing at the broken window across from them. Odd nodded, and rested his head on Ulrich's shoulder. They sat like this for a long time, while watching the sunset over the trees from the broken window. As the sun disappeared, and the moon took its place, the whole factory was plunged into darkness for a few minutes. The only light that appeared was that from the moon when the cloud that was covering it, floated away. As the moonlight hit the almost asleep boys Odd whispered the words into Ulrich's ear that he had been dying to say since he met him, "I love you Ulrich Stern."

"And I love you, Odd Della Robbia."

**A/N: This being my first Code Lyoko fanfic and all, I would love it if you R&R, but please no flames! I just love the idea of Odd and Ulrich and I don't think that they have enough stories about them. This was just something that I came up with at school after reading some other fanfics that morning. This is just a one shot, but I might make it into a two shot if you want. But personally, I think I like it just the way it is. **


End file.
